


Patience is a Virtue

by PinkandRed (LucyRed), Sammykh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AFAB Chara, Gift Fic, Other, ectodick, flowey posession, for sexing purposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyRed/pseuds/PinkandRed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: Chara's had 15 years to think of how to get revenge on that skeleton. Feeling of anger and desires for vengeance have sort of morphed into...something else.Good thing they've had all that time to patch things up with their brother, as well. He's loads of help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Askellie (NadaNine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadaNine/gifts).



> Here u go, Askellie. Hope you enjoy~

It was weird for someone besides Sans to give up. That was why when Chara finally stopped exiting the Ruins (where they always met their swift death at Sans’s hand), he didn’t lower his guard for a second. Papyrus was surprised to see Sans showing such initiative in regards to his patrol - leaving on time (or even  _ early _ ) just to make sure he was at the door. It was a relief to see the snow in front of it undisturbed.

Days of no sign of the human turned to weeks, and then months. Sans continued to not let his guard down.

There is an occasional day, once every two months or so, that will rewind, and that’s how he knows the human is still alive. Luckily he keeps religious track on his calendar of each day, and so never is caught too off guard. He feels on edge, though, the longer time goes without them RESETTING. He’s not used to time being allowed to run on for so long.

Ever since Chara took over Frisk...whatever happened to that stone-faced pacifist, Sans doesn’t know...but ever since Chara took over, they’d been doing genocide run after genocide run, seemingly never getting bored. Sans took a risk by breaking the script and killing them at the door to the Ruins, but after the 23rd time of seeing  _ everyone  _ die, he’d had enough.

The look of shock on the kid’s face as they’d stepped out into the snow only to be blasted to pieces was something to savor. The LOVE they’d gathered in the Ruins alone wasn’t enough to make them remotely ready to survive a fight with him. Especially when he never allowed them a turn.

They’d tried lots of things to get past him, including waiting. And so that’s why he hasn’t stopped watching for them. They once took a whole week before trying to sneak out. They made it to Papyrus’s sentry station before Sans found them. Then it was just a matter of him teleporting to their SAVE point the moment they reloaded, killing them again and again and again and again and again and again until finally they RESET.

It’d shaken him up that they’d gotten that far. Sans has since insisted that Undyne make sure there’s a 24-hour patrol by the Ruins. He didn’t even risk sleeping until she’d agreed, only because Papyrus was becoming visibly distraught at his brother’s state of being. If Sans wasn’t sleeping, something wasn’t right with the world.

Months turn to years.

Sans counts the days on his calendar every morning, until he’s counting entire calendars every morning. One and three months. Four and eleven months. Six. Eight. Twelve.

Nightmares keep him on his toes.

“fifteen...four months...two weeks...three days…” Sans draws a red X through the next blank box and gets up, rubbing at his sockets and stuffing his collection of years back under his bed.

Papyrus has learned how to make really good breakfasts by now. It’s something to look forward to every morning. He’s also taken to packing Sans a lunch. Good lunches.

_ ‘if they RESET then it’ll be back to burnt spaghetti breakfasts…’ _ Sans thinks, his sockets going black as he murmurs a ‘thank you’ at Papyrus, his enthusiasm for his brother’s cooking dying in favor of all energy being directed to hateful thoughts at a creature he hasn’t even  _ seen  _ for fifteen years.

Papyrus’s smile fades a bit to a concerned frown as he watches Sans leave for his patrol. Something just hasn’t been right with Sans ever since...well, Papyrus doesn’t know  _ what  _ triggered it. But his paranoia about humans and those Ruins...it’s just not healthy. It’s going to get Sans in trouble one of these days, he’s sure of it.

 

Sans takes his usual seat by the Ruin doors as he unpacks his lunch, eyelight glowing steadily. He submitted to actually training with Undyne about the first six months into Chara’s ‘surrender’, figuring maybe it would do him some good, and it has. His AT is higher. His stamina is better. He knows how to take someone down physically, now, without magic, in spite of his small stature...if Chara is hoping for him to become rusty while they wait to strike, they’re out of luck.

God, those nightmares last night, though…

He rubs at his forehead, setting aside the empty lunch box and drawing his knees in. He can still hear that demonic child’s laughter ringing in his skull. How one being can house so much cruelty and hate, he doesn’t know. It shouldn’t be possible.

But the fact that it is, and that the creature in question is lurking somewhere behind this gigantic door…

Sans shudders, resting his head against the stone wall and closing his eyes. He doesn’t really mean to fall asleep. But he does.

 

He wakes up to the sensation of something wrapping tightly around his SOUL. His eyes shoot open wide and he opens his mouth to scream in pain, but not a sound comes out. His body stands up against his will as he feels an incredible agony in his eye socket. Through his pain-blurred vision he can see that the door to the Ruins is open, and there’s footprints in the snow.

_ ‘no. no no no no no no…’ _ Sans tries to start running, to start following the trail. But his body refuses to move.

“Just getting comfortable, trash bag!” A cheery voice from inside his skull assures, “It  _ could  _ stop hurting in a minute, but I’m not going to let it!”

Thorns dig further into Sans’s SOUL and a raspy sound escapes him as something pushes through his socket from the inside, and he feels petals scrape his skull. “Okay Chara! I got him!”

“Excellent. You have done me proud.” They praise with a grin, stepping out of the forest.

Sans barely recognizes them. Their hair has gotten longer, being secured in a ponytail behind their shoulders. They've abandoned the sweater, it seems, for a more casual jacket and t-shirt. Sans tries to add up how old they must be but the exact number is lost on him. In their twenties, though, for sure…

“You can let him move. Just don't let him use his magic.” Chara says.

Sans immediately starts thrashing against the vines wrapped around his bones, spitting swears and biting at the green feelers near his mouth, “ _ pieces of shit! sonofabitch! put me down you murderous bastards!”  _

Chara chuckles. “Nothing is better than seeing patience rewarded, or rather,  _ your _ lack thereof~”

“you should've  _ stayed hiding _ !” Sans snaps, glaring at them with enough hate to nearly burn a hole through them. 

“You know, you are in no position to be rude.” Chara says as they snap their fingers.

Flower sneers, tightening the vines around Sans, and forces him to grip a finger with one hand, bending it till it snaps, before letting Sans have control again.

He grits his teeth and glares at them steadily, not even flinching.

“Higher pain tolerance. Fifteen years does well with you. Prepared for pain did you?” They ask as they step up closer to him.

“i’m gonna kill you.” Sans seethes, “i’m gonna fucking tear your flower buddy to pieces and then i’m gonna  _ kill you _ !”

Chara smirks. “Go ahead, what are you waiting for?” They say as they tuck a finger under his chin.

Sans instead snaps his head to the side and nearly bites the digit clean off, his teeth quickly drawing blood. “don’t  _ fucking touch me _ !”

They recoil with a hiss, and they grab his chin with their uninjured hand, keeping his head straight. Flowey tightens the vines round his soul and keeps his arms down. 

“Silly Sans,” They mock. “He thinks he still has a choice~”

“what the hell do you even want?” Sans hisses, grinding his teeth together as their fingers brush over his skull unimpeded, “did you wait all that time just to kill everyone again?”

They shake their head, grinning. “I’m not going to be the one doing the killing this time.” They say, leaning forward and planting a kiss on his forehead.

Sans growls at them, “don’t touch me…”

They hold up their injured hand, and they wipe the dripping blood across his face. “I missed the sight of seeing you covered in my blood~” They muse, before healing the wound.

“you’re fucking sick.” Sans’s eye struggles to burn, but Flowey’s presence keeps him from accessing his magic, “get this fucking weed outta me and it’ll be just like the good old times. i’ll fucking  _ smear you across the woods, kid _ !”

They laugh. “I’m hardly a kid anymore. Besides, I waited 15 years for you to slip up. I’m not going to let this pass so easily~” They say as they caress his cheekbones.

“then kill me.” Sans spits, “see if i care.”

They laugh again. “You really think I would wait 15 years just to kill you? Please, don’t sell me short. I want to do the opposite~” Their hands hold his head in place as they kiss his cheek.

“what’s the opposite of killing me, exactly?” Sans shifts his jaw, pretending it’s not hurting to see the grown up face of Frisk showing him affection.

“Keeping you alive, obviously. No matter how much you beg us to kill you~”

“i’ll spare you that satisfaction then.” He says through his teeth.

“Not for long, see, I bet you haven’t even checked me yet. Not a single execution point to be found on me. However, everybody is still going to die today, just not by my hands~” They grab his chin tightly once more. “Do you understand? We are going to make you kill every single monster in the underground, and there will be nothing you can do to stop it. And don’t worry about your brother, we will make sure you kill him niiice and slow~”

To emphasize and prove their point, Flowey takes hold of Sans again, forcing him to step back and raise his hand. A Gaster blaster forms and fires, obliterating several trees. His SOUL shudders in dread and he suddenly regrets letting Undyne train him to make his attacks so much more deadly.

“Then, once everyone is dead, you will belong to me.” They say as they trail a finger down his sternum. “I’ve been pondering this plan for years, now. I’ve thought of every potential escape you might have and planned accordingly…” They part his jacket, toying with the collar of his shirt, “....thinking about someone non-stop surely affects...certain desires...” They explain with a smirk.

“you’re sick.” Sans says, his voice sounding choked.

“You’ve always known that though.” They say with a chuckle. “You may have prepared for pain, but that’s just left you more vulnerable to pleasure~” They have a hungry look in their eyes as they lean inches from his face as their hand trails down his spine.

“wh...wh-what the f-fuck…” Sans starts squirming more in Flowey’s coils, “s-stop it..”

“Make me.” They whisper as their fingers dance over the top of his hip bones.

Sans’s eyes widen in fright as Flowey makes a muttered noise of disgust and forces Sans to sit down in the snow, “Ch-Chara stop-” His jaw clamps shut as Flowey wraps his vines around it, muting him.

They pause with a grin as their hand reaches his waistband. “I haven’t come this far to be impatient now.” They scold themselves as they lean closer to Sans. “Think of this as a preview of what’s to come~” They whisper, before standing up. “You seem to be just as excited.” They mock as they see the glowing in his shorts.

“Only because I’m helping.” Flowey mumbles before whining, “Come  _ on  _ Chara can’t we just get this part over with  _ now _ ? I’d rather help you live out your sick fantasy with this trash bag and be done with it.”

“My pleasure comes after his suffering. We must stick with the plan. You wouldn’t dare go against the plan, would you?” Chara asks threateningly. “Don’t tell me you are backing out now when we just got started.”

Flowey scowls at them, “ _ Fine _ , Chara. Whatever.” He forces Sans to stand, “I just think it’s gross.”

“You won’t have to watch then if you want to act like a child.” They scoff. “Come, I’m sure Sans would love to see mother again, right Sans?” They ask with a smirk.

Flowey forces Sans to nod and steers him towards the open door of the Ruins, grumbling something under his breath at Chara.

“Mother should be in her reading chair by now.” Chara says as they lead the way out of the basement of Home.

“Don’t forget to make your SAVE first. I don’t want us having to RESET just because you’re forgetful!”

Chara smiles at the flower. “I knew there was a reason I kept you around.” They say as they make their way up the stairs, “I’ll go and make a SAVE. Wait here until I get back.”

Flowey brings Sans to a halt at the bottom of the steps leading from the basement, tisking impatiently as Sans continues trying to fight. “Don’t waste your energy, trash bag. Wouldn’t you rather kill her in one blow rather than draw it out?”

A few minutes later Chara returns. Sans doesn’t miss the eagerness in their eyes as they look over him. “Let us begin.”

 

She died without much fanfare, at least. It only took a few well placed bone attacks to catch her off guard and crumble her to dust. Sans shudders as he steps in her remains, feeling his LV increase, as well as his HP.

He notices Chara pausing for a moment before continuing. “Now for the rest of the ruins.” They order.

“Better not die, trash bag.” Flowey advises Sans as they exit the cozy house, leaving a pie to burn on the stove, “Or we'll have to do this all over again.”

Chara directs where all the other monsters would be, having spent 15 years in the ruins, they knew the patterns of the inhabitants by heart.

They're visibly impressed when Sans kills every last one in at most three hits, his LV increasing rapidly.

“You have been practicing. I’m flattered you would get off your ass with me to motivate you.” They muse as the last froggit turns to dust.

Sans wishes he could at least flip them off. But with Flowey holding his jaw shut he can do nothing but stare at the dusty ground with a seemingly blank gaze. 

“What do you think Flowey, should we leave Papyrus for last, or wait till after we clear Snowdin?” Chara asks as they walk back to the house. They already know the answer, but they just want to put Sans in further anticipation.

“Leave him for last of course! Let him hear all the reports of his beloved brother’s killings, first!”

Chra chuckles. “Let him watch as all his friends die by his brother’s hand. I wonder how he will react.” Chara continues. “I can imagine the pain in his eyes at the betrayal.” Chara sighs. They head down the steps of the basement, closer to the Snowdin forest.

Sans's continued silence is beginning to be a bit annoying however. 

“Flowey, are you still gagging him?” They ask.

“Yeah? I don't want him screaming. My face is  _ right here _ ..”

“Move your face, free his mouth.” Chara orders.

Flowey rolls his eyes but complies, letting go of Sans’s jaw and shifting away. 

“Any thoughts Sans?” They prompt curiously.

Sans swallows, “no.” He answers in as steady of a voice as possible. 

“Why so quiet? Run out of threats?” They mock.

“yep.” His voice wavers slightly. 

“Scared?”

“yep.”

“Good, you should be. Flowey, into the forest here, we have to start clearing out citizens.” Chara directs.

Sans's feet turn and he lets out the shaky breath he'd been holding in. He probably would have started crying if Chara had pressed him any further.

A Snowdrake approaches the group out of curiosity and Sans dusts him immediately. Flowey tries to immediately force him forward again, only for a bout of dizziness to hit him. He tumbles to his knees as Flowey swears at him, tightening his vines around Sans’s bones and forcing him back up. Sans chokes as the coils around his neck strangle him. “ghk!”

“What the hell was that, you trash bag?!”

Chara whirls around. “Trying to fight back?” They muse as they get within inches of his face. “Do I need to punish you?”

Flowey forces his back against a tree and ties him tightly to it, pulling forward and joining Chara in glaring at him. 

Sans swallows. When did these two get so much bigger than him? “i j….i got dizzy…”

Chara’s hands play with the hem of his shirt. “Dizzy?” They question, leaning closer.

Sans shudders in disgust, “i feel sick.” He clarifies, trying his best to sound detached. “even you never killed this quickly. your LV didn't raise at this rate. it's making me feel sick.”

“Is this you asking for a break?” They ask as their hands crawl into his shirt, and trail up his spine.

Sans grows stiff. “no. nope.”

“Still feeling too sick to fight?” They murmur as they brush their cheek against his.

“you're making me wanna puke now.”

Chara chuckles. “I take it you would rather continue then?”

Sans shifts his jaw. “yeah.” Only because he has no  _ real _ choice. Only because the killing would resume either way. 

They smirk. “Very well. Flowey, shall we continue?”

“Gladly.” The plant mutters, looking at Sans in disgust before positioning himself back inside his socket and pushing him forward.

Chara begins veering out of immediate sight, ducking between trees, and keeping quite a distance away. They want this all to be pinned on Sans, and not get a target on their head.

Dust paints such a pretty picture on the white ground of Snowdin.

 

Sans shudders as he starts walking heavily down the familiar final hallway in Asgore’s castle, panting. His energy levels have improved but this is definitely testing his stamina. 

“needabreak…” He eventually wheezes. 

“Aww, poor thing.” Chara mocks. “Does it deserve a break brother?” Chara asks Flowey. They started calling Sans by ‘it’ after Waterfall, after he one hit Undyne. They called him a freak, and dropped his identity.

“It doesn't deserve anything.” Flowey sneers.

“SANS…”

Sans’s eyes go wide. 

Chara smirks at Sans, mouthing, ‘Have fun’, before stepping back, and vanishing from sight. They teleport to a hidden area of the hall to watch.

The LOVE that's been raising higher and higher since Sans’s genocide run began has made him increasingly numb. Cries for MERCY started to ring in deaf ears for him, by the time he got to Hotland. It came along with a surge of power that was supposed to feel good, probably, but to Sans has just seemed like more crushing weight on top of this unbearable numbness.

“SANS, STOP!” Papyrus begs, “I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU!”

In the crying face of his brother, though, Sans feels the numbness break.

Flowey allows him to stop walking, luckily, staying far back enough in the shadows that Papyrus can't see the weed.

“WHY HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS?”

“because.” Sans says flatly. 

Papyrus takes a breath. “BECAUSE  _ WHY _ SANS? I JUST...I NEED TO KNOW HOW I CAN HELP YOU...”

Sans shifts his jaw, “hold still.” He says, a Gaster blaster charging over his head. 

Papyrus shakes his head, willing the sight before him to not be real. His focus returns just in time for him to dodge, the blast stinging his bones despite the distance. “SANS, PLEASE!”

“you're making this difficult.” Sans says through his teeth, his arm throwing out as a wall of bones launches towards Papyrus, “i’m trying to get this over with. why do you have to draw it out?”

Papyrus counters with a wall of bones of his own, a loud crack sounding as the two attacks meet in the middle. “SANS.” Papyrus says, a gentle firmness in his tone. “SANS YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME...” He begins to walk closer.

Sans shuts his eyes, “you're too late.”

“IT’S NEVER TOO LATE SANS.” Papyrus objects, continuing to walk closer.

“where were you when this  _ started _ ?”

Papyrus pauses. He had been with Undyne, helping to train the new recruits all morning. They, a stranger had alerted him that the king was in danger, and that he had to protect him personally. He hadn’t known who the danger was until his brother fought his way to the Capitol.

“SANS, I-”

“you could've...you…” Sans forces a laugh, “it doesn't matter. you couldn't have killed me anyway. even if it meant saving every life you couldn't have killed me.”

Papyrus doesn’t respond, just continues to stand still.

“just let me end this. it won't hurt. just please let me end this run, bro, i w-want this to be over…”

“I’M SORRY SANS. I AM SO SORRY I LET THIS HAPPEN.” Papyrus begins. He can feel his bones shaking. “I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG, I JUST... I WASN’T AS ATTENTIVE AS I SHOULD HAVE BEEN. I KNOW I COULD HAVE STOPPED ALL THIS IF I-”

Sans pushes his hand forward, breaking free of Flowey’s control, and driving several bones through Papyrus’s SOUL. “i’m sorry.” Sans whispers, “i just want this to be done.”

“I-I LOVE YOU SANS...” Papyrus says as he turns to dust.

Sans feels tears slip down his face as Flowey takes control again and forces him to move on. 

He hears Charas footsteps fall behind him, and he makes his way to the throne room. Asgore doesn't even have a chance to turn around. Sans makes sure to destroy the boss monster's SOUL, in case Chara had any plans about escaping the Underground.

“Fun, wasn’t it Sans?” Chara muses as they wrap their arms around him from behind.

He says nothing. This needs to be over. This needs to end it needs to stop...

They slip their hands under his shirt, and trail their fingers along his ribs. “I believe I asked you a question~”

“no. it wasn't fun.”

Is he refusing to react to their hands or is Flowey getting in the way of that? Either way, feeling the plant’s vines on Sans’s bones is messing with their fantasy. “Flowey, leave him.”

“What?!”

“Sans, Flowey is going to let you go.” Chara explains, “You're going to be a good boy, or I'm going to reload my SAVE, and you're going to kill all over again. And we  _ will  _ make you torture your brother next time. Understand?”

“yes.”

“Flowey, leave him.” Chara repeats.

Scowling, the flower uncoils from Sans’s body, releasing his SOUL as Flowey connects his roots back into the ground of Asgore’s garden. Sans immediately collapses forward, the scent of golden flowers filling his skull. 

Chara chuckles, and pushes him onto his back with their foot. They kneel down and straddle him before pulling his jacket and t-shirt off. Sans shudders, swallowing and watching the glistening ceiling of the throne room. This place is so beautiful. It's a shame it's going to be scarred with this horrible memory now. 

Chara doesn't hesitate, they immediately begin kissing at his ribs, trailing their fingers along each from inside his ribcage. Their touch burns - there's a crawling sensation that sprawls out from wherever their fingers graze him. 

They scoot upwards and they start kissing and nipping at his neck. Sans shudders, his eyes opening a bit wider as the physical sensations force him to actually  _ feel _ something. 

They testingly peck at his mouth, and when they feel confident that he won’t fight, they pull his jaw open as they slip their fingers into his mouth. Sans’s gaze flickers between their hand and their face as they run their digits along his teeth.

“Mmm, you have no idea how much I have wanted this.” They murmur as they take the time to drink in his compliance. They drag their hands over his bare ribs and up the vertebrae of his neck, grinning as he shudders and his magic forms in his mouth in the shape of a tongue.

They make a pleased noise, and they lean down to kiss him, their tongue tracing his. Sans makes no effort to cooperate - it’s not like he’d know how.

Chara doesn't seem to mind however, they give a soft moan at just the taste of his mouth and tongue. One hand trails teasingly down his spine. Eventually that glowing they saw at the start of his run starts up again in his shorts.

They chuckle and ease his shorts down, watching him for a reaction. His eye twitches as they expose his pelvis. Once or twice he’s had his penis form, but those were...really separate instances. Mostly of him being alone and bored, and also curious. He’d formed it on purpose, then. Now it's like he has no choice. Sure he could dispel it, but he'd promised to be ‘good’.

He doesn’t like the exposed feeling. But at least it’s a feeling, which in itself is a relief after all the numbness that having his LV so high has brought. His face feels warm.

Chara figures they should test his compliance further before getting any more serious. They stick their fingers back in his mouth. “Suck them.” They order, their tone neutral but their eyes glinting.

Sans swallows subtly and turns his gaze to the side, wrapping his tongue around their digits and sucking gently.

They let out a pleased hum. “It is so perfect to finally see you like this.” They murmur.

Sans reluctantly looks back up at them as he tends to their fingers, their hand toying with his tongue. They smile as his eyes meet theirs, and the hand at his spine makes its way to his hips. “Fifteen years is a lot of time to think, Sans…” Chara whispers, leaning in closer, “A lot of time to think about  _ you _ …”

Sans chokes a bit as they pull their hand away, panting slightly as he catches his breath.

“Mostly about revenge and retribution, sure, but as I grew older, just the  _ thought  _ of you made me feel in a way I never thought I could.” They purr, fingers shyly stroking the base of his cock.

Sans grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Oh, Sans, no, look..look at me..” Chara admonishes gently, stroking the bone next to his sockets, “I'm not going to hurt you anymore. Open your eyes. Your eyes were in my dreams, Sans, you have to open them..”

He reluctantly does so, swallowing stiffly and avoiding looking at them. 

“Imagine my surprise when I discovered I wanted to see you calling my name in pleasure instead of agony.” They say with a chuckle as they continue stroking him.

Sans squirms in place on the ground, giving a huff and shutting his eyes again for a brief moment before forcing them back open.

“I mean...agony would be nice too…” Their eyes glint a bit but they take a deep breath, “Not this time though!” They smile wider at him, their other hand rubbing his cheek, “No...this first time will be perfect for both of us, Sans…”

He pulls his head away from their hand and digs his fingers into the ground of the garden, tearing up grass with his bony phalanges.

“Oh, no need to be shy~” They say with a short giggle. “We get to experience this together. Aren’t you excited?” They ask as their fingers play idly with the tip of his penis.

Sans grits his teeth, “no.” His voice sounds gravelly.

Chara chuckles. “It’s ok to admit it darling.” They coo before sitting up and unbuttoning their jeans.

“i don’t feel excited. i don’t feel  _ anything _ , Chara.”

“Shhh, you will soon.” They say as they say as they rub along his shaft more vigorously, straddling him and licking their lips, “You’re so small.” They giggle, kissing his forehead, “Remember when we were the same height? It’s like you’ve shrunk.” They kiss his cheek, “I wish I could just put you in my pocket…” They kiss under his chin, “And carry you  _ everywhere _ …”

“hm.”

“If you were worried I meant the size of your penis...well that’s small too.” They ‘assure’.

Sans rolls his eyes heavily, “thanks.”

They giggle. “Well, no worries, as long as it does its job huh?”

The skeleton stiffens and gives a feeble moan as Chara’s hand continues to work him up, “f-fuck..”

They grin, and they shift their position so they can kiss and nip at his neck. Sans shivers, pushing his shoulders back and gasping in surprise as they level their hips with his, grinding on his dick for a bit before sheathing him inside them, “ah..! g-geez…” 

Chara cries out as well, a mix of pain and pleasure. They wince at the odd and painful feeling. “F-fuck...”

Sans echoes their swear, though in a quieter voice. He shifts his jaw, feeling mostly awkward.

Despite the shock, Chara finds themselves ready to continue after a deep breath. It’s a good thing they are a masochist, otherwise they are positive the pain would be off-putting. They lean down to kiss him, and they slowly buck their hips.

Sans grunts, leaning his head back and digging his claws into the ground, huffing.

Chara chuckles at his expression, and they pick up the pace once they get more used to it. He starts panting, his eyelights dilating as they move faster. “gg-ghh…” In spite of his efforts, small noises start to escape him.

Chara is gasping slightly as they attempt to adjust to the new sensations, their hands gripping Sans’s arms. “This is perfect….” They pant, their smile widening as they look down at him. “This is so perfect..you’re so  _ perfect _ , Sans!”

The light overhead backlights their face and makes them look even creepier. Sans feels a cold sweat break out over his forehead.

They kiss him enthusiastically, moving faster. Sans chokes, pulling his head away from them, “no...n-no…”

“Shh, shh you are doing fine baby...” They murmur breathlessly.

Sans gasps, more moans fumbling out of him as his face flushes deeper, “nh...gh..Ch…”

“Say it, Sans!” Chara whines breathlessly, “Say my name!”

He  _ could  _ just...not. He could ruin this fucked up fantasy of theirs and keep his mouth shut. But that had potential repercussions he didn't want to deal with. 

“ghn...Ch-Chara..” He says through his teeth. 

“Mmmm,  _ yes _ ! Again Sans, do it again!” They say in complete bliss. They clutch his arms tightly as they begin to ride him as fast and effectively as they can. “I want to hear my name as you climax~”

He cries out as they give a hard thrust against him, choking, “Ch-Chara..!” He wheezes, feeling a drop of sweat slip down the side of his skull, “ _ gghhn _ ! Ch-Chara n- _ ah _ !” Oh god...this sensation...after all of that  _ nothingness _ … “ _ Chara _ !”

Chara brings a hand to their clit and brings themselves close as well. They begin moaning out his name. Sans shivers, tilting back his chin and panting as his hips start bucking, “gghh...h-hhff…” He squeezes his eyes shut, tongue lolling out, “ghnn...Ch-Chara i c- _ aaahHH!”  _

They give a loud moan as the feeling of his cum filling them brings them closer, and a few more thrusts and with their hand at their clit, they climax, shouting his name. Sans falls silent aside from heavy panting, his chest rising and falling heavily as he tries to catch his breath. 

They carefully slide out of him, and lay next to him, holding him close. “That was amazing~” They gush, kissing his cheek. “You are just so perfect~”

“reload...please reload, Chara…”

“Swear to me that you will be mine?” They ask tiredly, idly stroking his face.

As though he has a choice. Sans nods. “i swear.” The numbness is creeping back in. 

“If you disobey, we will make you kill everyone again.” They remind.

“i understand.”

“Good.” They say as they kiss him, basking in the endorphin high for a moment longer’ before reloading back to the ruins.

It's a good thing Flowey has his mouth locked shut or Toriel would definitely have heard the screams. The plant is quick to steer him back towards Snowdin before she can hear, allowing Sans to collapse to his knees in the snow.

Flowey waits for his screaming to stop before they let him open his mouth. He heaves up magic bile onto the snow, wheezing and sobbing as he's hit with the full force of everything that happened, the shield of numbness gone. He killed Toriel. He killed Undyne. He killed  _ Papyrus.  _ He was  _ raped  _ and there's no way out there's  _ no way out! _

“You pathetic trash bag.” Flowey sneers, “If you're going to cry over  _ that _ then you're just going to be a weepy mess for the rest of your sorry life. You don’t even know  _ half  _ of what Chara wants to do to you. They'd keep me up at night with all their gross fantasies. That was  _ nothing,  _ you pathetic comedian. Get over yourself!”

“It's only gross because you are a plant.” Chara mocks in amusement as they catch up. They kneel next to Sans, petting his skull.

He manages to not pull away but he can't stop crying. 

“Ohhh, com’ere~” They coo as they pull him onto their lap. Their shirt is quickly soaked in tears, Sans unable to bring himself to stop.

They tilt up his chin to face them, and they lean down, kissing him. Flowey’s vines force his mouth to open, stimulating his SOUL and causing his tongue to form as well. 

Chara hums softly as their tongue plays with his. Flowey squeezes Sans’s SOUL threateningly when he doesn’t respond and he gives a weak, choked cry before forcing himself to reciprocate.

After a few minutes of kissing him, they pull away. “Flowey, you may release him. Sans, now that we are together, won’t you introduce me to your brother?” They ask with a smile.

The flower withdraws, smirking as Sans struggles to get to his feet, his knees shaking.

“Sans? Are you ignoring me?” They ask, a threat hidden in their tone.

He shakes his head, hiccuping and collapsing back to his knees, “no. no, Ch-Chara, i’m not i’m n-not..”

“Then why didn’t you answer?”

“...a-are you gonna hurt him..?”

“Not at all. Even if you misbehave, you would be the one hurting him, not me.” They reassure with a smile.

Sans recalls the broken-hearted look on Papyrus’s face as he was killed by his own brother, and starts crying again.

“Awww~” Chara coos as they pull him into a hug, petting his skull gently. “Everything is fine now. You can be good at behaving, right?”

“h _ -hic _ ..” Sans nods, shoulders shaking. He doesn’t want to kill Papyrus again. Last time Chara was kind enough to have him kill his brother last, in a way. The LV had made him so numb he barely cared. Murdering him without that shield of apathy...Sans doesn’t want to think it possible.

“There we go, calm down now, you  _ are _ going to introduce me to him after all.”

“i’ll d-do what you w-want.” Sans chokes out, still sobbing, “j-just p-please p-promise not to m-make me k-kill h-him ag-gain…”

“For as long as you obey.” They promise, kissing his skull.

“i w-will i swear i w-will don’t h-hurt him  _ please _ ..”

“I won’t. Now calm down, come on, gimme a smile?” They ask as they tilt up his head.

Sans shuts his eyes, trying to force the expression onto his face.

“Open your eyes silly, and try again.”

“i c-can’t..”

“You can’t open your eyes? Or you won’t?”

“i c-can’t s-smile..”

“Well, stop crying then. Unless you want your brother to become suspicious.”

Vines wrap around Sans’s head and push into his mouth, stretching it wide, “ _ Smile _ , trash bag.” Flowey sneers, “Or how about we take your precious little brother and pull off his fingers one by one? Make him  _ scream _ while I make you smile the whole time. I’ll make him think you’re  _ happy  _ to see him in pain!”

All this encourages, of course, is more tears.

Chara sighs. “Flowey, is there an isolated place nearby that is a good place to spend the night. And don’t say with Mother, you know how she refuses to see any visitors.”

Flowey gives a ‘hmph’, “I can make him stop crying.” Flowey tightens his vines around Sans’s SOUL. The skeleton gives a wheeze and then a choked gasp and falls mute, sitting numbly on the ground.

“But now he looks like a zombie.” Chara argues.

“Well get used to it, Chara!” Flowey snaps, “You think he  _ wants  _ you? You think he  _ wanted  _ to fuck you? You think he  _ wants  _ you to even  _ touch him _ ?! Well he doesn’t! He never will! Stop being a fucking delusional  **_freak_ ** !”

Chara glares. “It doesn’t matter what he wants! He needs to learn to obey! Now are you going to find us a place for the night or are you going to be useless to me!?”

“khk..” Sans tries to speak through Flowey’s control. 

Chara uses their magic to burn away the vines at Sans’s mouth. “What!?” They snap.

“i c-can do it..” He rasps, “i’ll introduce you. l-let’s go..”

Chara turns back to Flowey. “Well, are you going to cooperate or continue your tantrum?”

“You're blaming  _ me _ ?” The plant shrieks, causing Sans to scream out in pain and drop to his hands and knees as he tightens his vines around his bones, splintering them. 

“You  _ are _ the one raising a fuss, case in point.” They argue, gesturing at the now wounded Sans.

“Your gross obsession is slowing us down.” Flowey growls, forcing Sans to move to start removing his jacket, “Have your fun one last time, Chara. Then I'm crushing him to dust!”

“I thought you said you would obey me.” Chara says, a warning in their tone. “Are you really going to go back on your word?”

“I'm doing this for our own good!” Flowey protests. 

“15 years of waiting and you just want to crush him? Surely you jest. And here you thought  _ I _ would become boring with age.” They mock.

“We waited 15 years to get  _ past  _ him!”

“And now we  _ have _ you idiot!” Chara scoffs. “Whatever. Fine, crush him. But then you can leave when I reload and let me have some fun.” They say with a wave of their hand.

“Or I can keep crushing him and crushing him each time until you have to RESET or move on without him!” Flowey threatens. 

“I  _ could  _ just dust you.” Chara says, taking a threatening step forward as their hands start glowing orange.

“And then the trash bag kills you. And then you RELOAD and then he’s mine again!”

“f-for the love of f-fuck…” Sans wheezes, squeezing his eyes shut, “Ch-Chara...wh-what’s your p-plan…? wh-what are you g-going to d-do?”

“Make you my pet obviously.” They huff, dissipating their magic.

“n-not about me...i d-don’t care about m-me what’s...wh-what’s your p-plans with the r-rest of the Underg-ground?”

Chara just shrugs. “That depends on you.”

“i...i p-plan on b-behaving…”

“Good. Then things should be fine. I just wanna play along for a while~” They coo, meeting the flowers eyes.

“p-please tell m-me what you mean by that…” Sans pants, pushing himself back up to his knees as Flowey loosens his hold just slightly. He sees the doubt in the human’s eyes. “...p-please Chara..?” He asks, his voice a soft whine, “please tell me…”

They smirk, tilting up his chin gently. “Just a little game~” They reply, before kissing him.

Sans parts his mouth, summoning his tongue without Flowey’s urging and shutting his eyes. After a minute he pulls back for breath. “i’ll play along...just d-don’t hurt anybody? y...y-you can live with Asgore, p-probably...c-convince him it's you..his kid...b-be the P-Prinx of the Underground again...r-rule fairly...l-live a good life...w-with me, if..i-if you really w-want…”

They chuckle. “For starters, I think I will just stay with you~”

“w….with me…?”

They chuckle. “Obviously. And you are going to be happy about it.”

“...y...y-yes Chara..” There's so many things not okay with that but it's not like he has room to argue, does he? 

Chara smiles, and takes his hand. “Flowey, you may go if you want.” They say as they send healing magic into Sans.

Flowey instead retreats into Sans’s skull, drawing in his vines so they're hidden under his clothes. “Don't try anything funny, trash bag.” The plant warns. 

Chara lets Sans lead the way to his house in Snowdin.

 

Papyrus, luckily, didn’t recognize Chara as human. Even more luckily, Chara didn’t blow their own cover. Everyone treated Chara as a fellow monster, which Chara was able to see was for the best - Asgore would hear of it if Papyrus knew there was a human in Snowdin. The loud skeleton wasn’t the best secret keeper, after all.

Sans introduced them as a stray monster from the Ruins looking for a new home. Sans set them up on the couch, trying to act as natural as possible. Even Papyrus found the hug he gave upon first seeing his younger brother as a bit long-lived though. And a little tight for the usually apathetic skeleton.

In spite of that, Sans was able to stay in control. He helped Papyrus with supper, entertained small talk during dinner, and gave Chara a ‘goodnight’ before heading upstairs to bed. The human was worn out from their memory of a day spent following Sans all over the Underground. They were clearly giddy, still, but they fell asleep soon enough.

Sans is all too happy to follow suit. But Flowey had been so quiet throughout the afternoon and evening that Sans had forgotten he was there until he tries to close his eyes and vines quickly wrap around his mouth, muting him as he’s forced to sit up.

“So trashbag, how was your first day playing  _ house _ ?”

Sans groans quietly in response. He just wants to  _ sleep _ ...

“What is Chara’s deal with you anyway? One minute they want revenge, and to punish you, the next they want to fuck you and play house.” The flower asks as he coils the vines further around Sans.

Sans shrugs weakly. How the hell would he know? Of everyone in the Underground, Sans is the last person who'd find something worthwhile in Sans. He has no clue what Chara sees in him. The human is just insane. 

“It makes me think I’m missing something...” Flowey continues as the vines begin to spread Sans’s legs.

Sans's eyes go wide and he stiffens, eyelight flaring up as he looks at what he can see of the flower. “nh.”

“They must enjoy that pathetic look on your face.” Flowey mocks as a vine begins writhing at Sans’s pelvis.

He starts thrashing as best he can, ready to scream for Chara if he has to. The kid (not much of a kid anymore, though, Sans admits) is possessive, if anything. He can use that. 

The other vines hold him tightly in place. “Better keep quiet, or I’ll force you to kill your brother here and now.” Flowey sneers.

Sans starts breathing faster, but clenches his fists and goes still. The vine continues stimulating his pelvis until the magic begins to pool. He gives a grunt as his cock forms again, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. 

A vine wraps around it, squeezing it slightly. Sans gives a cry in spite of himself, digging his teeth into Flowey’s vines. 

“Well! I guess you  _ can't _ be quiet…” Flowey retreats back into Sans’s body and steers him towards the door, “Let's go somewhere more private where you can scream all you want.”

Sans walks down the stairs and out the front door, past Chara’s sleeping body, and outside. Flowey steers him into the woods behind the house, walking him further and further from the lights of Snowdin until Sans can barely see.

Flowey fixes this by exiting Sans’s body, taking his glowing SOUL with him and keeping his vines wrapped tightly around it. “Now! Strip.” The flower orders calmly.

“..excuse me…?”

“Did I stutter trash bag?”

“did...what…” Sans finds himself out of clever comebacks. “...you’re nuts.”

“Last chance to  _ not _ be an idiot.” Flowey sneers. “Strip.”

“...you gonna jump my bones, Flowey?”

“...”

“you're a tough crowd.” Sans sighs, resting back against a tree and rubbing at his sore ribs through his shirt, “always have been.”

A vine wraps around Sans’s ankle, and pulls his foot out from under him. He swears, his head smacking harshly into the ground, “fuck!”

The vine then lifts him upside down into the air.

“i’m already thinkin’ up fifteen puns about being upside down.” Sans threatens. 

Flowey doesn't respond as vines forcibly remove Sans’s clothing. Sans swallows and wraps his arms around his waist, shivering in the cold. “...h-here i th-thought we w-were g-gonna fight l-like the g-good old times…”

Flowey chuckles. “Now that was funny.” The vines drop Sans on his back into the snow before pinning him to the ground.

“F-Flowey d-don’t-”

The vines slowly coil up his legs, and tease his pelvis.

“Flowey  _ please _ !”

The vines wrap around his member as soon as it reforms. Sans’s breath starts to dissolve into hyperventilation as he's raped, no longer able to hide under a shield of LV-bought numbness to the trauma. “no...no no no no nonononono  _ please _ no stop please stop please  _ stop please!” _

The vines begin to grow thorns as Flowey laughs. “Wow, trash bag. I've never been able to get you to beg me like  _ this _ before!”

Sans screams as the sharp points on the tendrils cut into the sensitive ectoflesh, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

“Well, don’t stop on my account.” He mocks.

_ “Flowey please stop _ !”

The vines begin to move, the thorns raking painfully against his penis while stimulating his SOUL at the same time. Sans screams himself hoarse, trying to dispel the magic but unable to override Flowey’s control of his SOUL. His begging eventually dissolves into crying borne from agony, the pain easily becoming his main focus. 

“Not so tough now are you trashbag?” Flowey mocks.

As if he was  _ ever _ tough.

Flowey uncoils his vines from around Sans’s cock and instead toys with it, poking and prodding at the thing curiously, “You really are  _ disgusting _ , Sans. I've played with you and your brother a lot, but never like  _ this _ . It makes you just that much more gross. I wonder if Papyrus can make one of these?” Flowey asks aloud, giving Sans’s dick another prod.

“d-don’t!” Sans chokes, breathing heavily, “d-don’t touch him!”

“What are you gonna do about it huh?” Flowey asks with a grin.

“F-Flowey p-please d-do what y-you w-want w-with me but don't h-hurt Papyrus,  _ please _ …”

“Who said I'm going to hurt him? According to Chara it feels really,  _ really _ good.”

“don’t...don't d-don’t don't please i’ll do anything you want don't do this to my brother…”

“Hmmm, maybe  _ next _ Reset then~” The flower cackles, dismissing the thorns and allowing Sans to climax.

He screams and goes limp in Flowey’s vines, panting and shivering in the cold. 

“How does that sound Trashbag?”

“th-there’s not...g-gonna be..a ‘next RESET’..” Sans wheezes. 

Flowey laughs. “Reload, Reset, specifics don't matter. Next reload. I will let Chara have their... fun, but once this line is over, its  _ my _ turn~”

“it won't end.” Sans pants, “i w-won’t  _ let it _ ...i’ll m-make them n-never want to reload…”

Flowey grins maliciously. “Who said they have a choice?” A vine wraps itself gently around Sans’s neck, and carresses his cheek. “I do get bored you know~”

“...i...i-i can fix that…”

Flowey shakes his head. “Enjoy this while you can trashbag.~” He says before ducking into the ground.

“w-wait-!” Sans hits the ground, spitting out snow and digging at the hole Flowey left. Swearing, Sans sits back, shivering and squinting around in the dark. He lets his eye light up, allowing him to see his scattered clothing. He stumbles to his feet, grabbing up his shorts and jacket.

 

His reentry into the house is less than quiet. His shaking legs give out in the threshold and he collapses to his face on the ground onto the floor. 

Chara sits up, looking at him curiously. “What are you doing?” They ask, sleepiness in their tone.

“m-midnight w-walk….y-you know...p-perfectly n-normal…”

“You look cold. Come lay with me, I can warm you up~” They say as they scoot to make room on the couch for him.

He wishes that were actually a choice.

Sans drags himself over, pulling himself up onto the couch and trying to calm his shaking. 

“Oh, you’re shivering, need a bit of an extra warm up?” They ask, wrapping an arm around him, pressing his back against their chest, and nipping gently at his neck.

“y...y-you’re not gonna r-reload right…”

“Not as long as you’re good~” They reply as they slip a hand into his shirt.

“gah!” Sans winces and reflexively pulls back as their fingers scrape over the recent thorn marks on his bones, “gh...c-careful, p-please…”

Chara retraces, and feels the divots in his bones. “What happened here?” They ask, toying with the wounds with a frown.

“gh...y-your ‘b-best friend’...t-took me for a super..r-romantic m-moonlight stroll..”

Chsra stiffens and presses Sans tighter against them. “What did he do?”

“oh, y-y’know...ch-chatted...s-stripped me...r-raped me...h-had some tea...s-super friendly sh-shit…”

“I take it he isn't here with you?” They ask as they begin healing his wounds.

Sans shakes his head, trying to breathe steadily, “n-nope...s-seems convinced you're gonna r-reload…”

Chara chuckles. “Well, let me know next time you see him, understand?”

“what...should i scream? l-let Papyrus know i’m g-getting fucked by a  _ weed _ ? n-no thanks…”

Chara sits up and presses his back to the couch, glaring. “Fine. I don’t want you to leave my sight until I can deal with him. Is that better or do you want to complain about that as well?” They snap.

Sans cries out in pain as the wounds on his spine are forced against the couch, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle the noise as he squeezes his eyes shut, nodding. 

Chara sighs. “Take off your shirt and show my your injuries.”

Sans sits up as best he can, panting quietly as he sheds his jacket, trying not to show hesitation. 

Chara growls as they see the marks on his bones. “Well, it's good that you told me right away.” They murmur as they start healing.

“f-figured it wouldn't b-be worth it to t-try and p-pretend that d-didn’t h-happen..”

“Wise choice.” They murmur as they begin to look for any other cracks in his bones. “Any other injuries I need to know about?”

“............well….”

“Spit it out.”

“...dicks and thorns d-don't mix too well.”

Chara smirks. “Well then summon it and remove your shorts so I can heal it.”

“...c-can y-you p-please promise th-that’s all you're g-gonna do…”

“Why does it matter?” They ask, rubbing his ribs.

“i’m tired…”

“Too tired to obey?”

Sans swallows, turning his eyes down, “...no..” He clenches his jaw and wiggles out of his shorts, keeping his head turned slightly away. He grips the couch arm tightly, taking a deep breath before squeezing his eyes shut and allowing his marred cock to form.

“Damn...” They murmur as they wrap their hand around it, rubbing slowly as they send healing magic into it.

Sans hisses in pain, biting on his knuckles and curling in his toes as his shoulders rise and fall rapidly. 

They continue rubbing it even as the wounds are healed. He holds his breath to avoid making any sounds as Chara works him up, determined not to alert Papyrus to the situation. 

“You look so perfect like this~” They purr as they rub their thumb over his tip.

“mhm.”

They turn him on his side and lay next to him, stroking him lazily.

Sans squirms, crossing his arms tightly and fighting to keep them there against instinct. 

They nibble gently at his neck and they squeeze his cock gently and briefly as they rub.His hips buck forward against their hand and he swears under his breath, trying to hold still. 

“Enjoying yourself?” They ask smugly, squeezing again.

“nope.” His voice is breathless. 

“Don’t lie to me darling~” They sing as they start rubbing faster.

Sans puts his fingers in his mouth and bites down hard on them to muffle the moans he's tempted to release. 

They start licking his neck, and their other hand starts teasing his ribs. Sans bites down harder on his fingers, stubbornly staying quiet.

“Oh, is that how this is going to be, Sans?” Chara asks in a low tone, smirking at the shiver that runs through Sans. They pry his hand from his mouth and put their own fingers inside, “Bite me if you wish, but…” Their other hand wraps just slightly tighter around his cock, “You  _ may  _ regret it.”

Sans swears at them through their fingers.

“I have to loosen your voice somehow.” Chara laughs.

Sans gives a low growl, jolting as the hand on his cock starts stroking him again. He shuts his eyes, teeth grazing the soft fingers in his mouth before he resorts to sucking on them instead. 

They feel a twinge in their core at his growl, and they give a soft hum when he starts sucking on their fingers. They can't help but wrap a leg around his and grinding slightly against him. He can't help but push back, too worked up to resist his body's needs. 

“Want more?” They ask, the fingers in his mouth pinching slightly at his tongue.

“ah! ghn..” Sans pants, one hand scratching at the couch seats, “mna..”

They remove their fingers from his mouth. “What was that?”

Sans pants, “f-finish m-me..”

“Is that how you ask nicely?” They ask, amused as they start teasing his tip.

Sans gives another low growl, reaching back and grabbing onto their arm tightly. His fingers leave promises of bruises. “goddammit Chara-!” Sans seethes. 

“Ah-nnng.” They muffle their cry of surprise, arm reflexively trying to escape his grip, and they chuckle. “Yes darling?”

Sans is about a second away from grinding his teeth into dust, “please finish me.” He asks tensely. 

“I would love to, however your death grip on my arm is preventing me so.” They say, nibbling at his jaw.

Rolling his eyes, Sans releases them, “so sorry.”

“If you want to take charge, you can just ask~” They say with a smirk as they grab his dick and pump him till he climaxes.

Sans’s eyelights dilate and he chokes on a scream, biting down hard on his hand to muffle the noise as cum spills out down the couch and onto the carpet. He pants, squeezing his eyes shut and groaning. “f-fuck..” 

Chara chuckles. “That’s quite the mess. Hope it's easy to clean huh?” They ask as the nuzzle him.

“Mhm…” Sans sighs, gently pushing away from them and staggering to his feet. He has to get this mess wiped up before Papyrus sees…

...a pretty good summary for what the rest of his life seems to be shaping out to be.

 

FIN

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> That went on...far longer...than either Sammy or Lucy planned....  
> Askellie if you want this to continue then consider RPing the rest of it with Sammy, she has plenty of ideas.  
> But Lucy is out. Done. Goodnight. *gently slams door bc to not be rude*
> 
>  
> 
> (Lucy had fun she's just tired)


End file.
